Called On Account Of A Rainy Day
by rayb07
Summary: Sibling rivalry leads to some odd turns and twists.


Called On Account Of A Rainy Day

OPENING SCENE:

EXT DAY SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville! A happy, harmonious place, where everybody gets along!

BLOSSOM'S voice: You are so wrong!

BUTTERCUP'S VOICE: No, I'm not!

BUBBLES: Well, what about me? It's not easy being blue!

[She pouts. A little rain cloud appears over her. BUTTERCUP blows it away.]

BUTTERCUP: Blue schmoo! You're living on easy street, sister!

[BUBBLES gives her an angry glare for a few seconds.]

BUBBLES: Well, if you think I have it so easy, you try being me for a day!

BLOSSOM: That's it! We'll switch roles for a day! I'll be Buttercup, because I know how easy it'll be. Bubbles, I'm afraid you have it hardest - you have to be me!

BUBBLES: Piece of cake!

HOTLINE SFX: Bzzt bzzt bzzt!

[The PPG look happily OFF SCREEN at the Hotline.]

CUT TO:

EXT DAYTIME CLOSEUP OF THE PPG FLYING AT THE CAMERA WHICH STAYS AHEAD OF THEM AS THEY FLY AWAY FROM HOME

BUBBLES: Okay, Girls, be sure to follow my lead, because I'll be leading this mission, using my leaderly abilities.

BLOSSOM: I'm gonna give 'em a knuckle sandwich.

BUTTERCUP: I hope we don't have to fight too hard. I don't want to wrinkle my pretty dress.

[The PPG exchange superior glances.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A BANK BEING ROBBED BY HIM, MOJO, AND FUZZY

[The PPG crash down through the ceiling and land.]

BUBBLES: Give up, bad guys! You don't have a chance of being victorious over the Powerpuff Girls!

[The three villains slowly turn around.]

HIM: A doh. A doh doh doh.

MOJO(feminine voice): Oh my, it seems we've been interrupted.

NARRATOR: Sorry, people. This role-switching has already been done in Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever. The network says that's a no-no. Everybody go home.

[The villains leave, grumbling.]

HIM(feminine voice): You do a very good me.

MOJO: Thank you. Mojo put much practice into it.

BLOSSOM: Aw, come on. This would have been fun.

NARRATOR: It's not up for discussion. I'm shutting off the mike and lights.

[The daylight changes to a deep nighttime blue. The CAMERA stays with the PPG as they fly outside.]

BLOSSOM: At least we've got moonlight.

BUBBLES: I guess it could be worse.

[It starts raining.]

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF UNLIT UTONIUM KITCHEN

[Three dripping PPG float in.]

BLOSSOM: The light switch doesn't work.

BUTTERCUP: At least the food in the fridge is still cold. Submarine sandwiches okay for you guys?

BUBBLES AND BLOSSOM: Sure.

[The PPG sit at the table and start eating.]

BUTTERCUP: What do we do now? I've got that  
gotta-do-an-episode-or-go-crazy-feeling.

BLOSSOM: Maybe one of the villains could help us come up with an idea.

BUBBLES: But who?

BUTTERCUP: What about Sedusa? She's vain enough to want the attention.

BLOSSOM: Good idea.

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF SEDUSA'S HOME

SEDUSA: What's going on? First it's dark, then it's light, then it's dark again!

[The PPG crash down through the ceiling.]

BUTTERCUP: Hi, Sedusa! Could you help us finish our episode? That dumb narrator shut things down.

BUBBLES: He said our story was too much like Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever. Pffft!

SEDUSA: It's raining out. We'll have to do it inside. (Whispers something to BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP)

BLOSSOM: I like it!

SEDUSA: Bubbles, you can be the Narrator.

[BUBBLES beams with joy. SEDUSA trots OFF SCREEN, then returns carrying a biscuit tin.]

SEDUSA: Woo-oo-oo-oo! (lowering the tin to the floor): Booo-ooommm!

BUTTERCUP: Goodness gracious! What was that?

BLOSSOM(seriously): The war with Canada has begun.

[SEDUSA begins opening and closing the tin's lid like a mouth.]

SEDUSA(imitating William Shatner): People of Townsville - the people of Canada love you - and we are here to make your country - part of ours.

BUTTERCUP: Eat Powerpuff knuckles, Shatner!

SEDUSA: Zap! Zap! Zap zap!

BUBBLES: The city of Townsville is under attack! Will the enemies' laser cannon fry the Powerpuff Girls?

BLOSSOM: No! We will not be Kirk's Fried Chicks!

[BLOSSOM and BUTTERCUP dodge laser beams. BLOSSOM runs up, grabbing the tin and shaking it upside down. She stomps on the floor.]

BLOSSOM: Take that, William Shatner!

SEDUSA(imitating William Shatner): Oh! I never dreamed - that I would be - the disposable crewman.

BUBBLES: And so the day is saved - thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

[The four bow to the CAMERA.]

The End


End file.
